Nicktoons: The Fire of Chaos
Nicktoons: The Fire of Chaos is sequel to the 2005 Nicktoons Unite!, 2006 Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, 2007 Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, and 2008 Nicktoons: Globs of Doom.With characters from Spongebob Squarepants, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, and Tak & the Power of Juju appear. Story When a deadly fireball falls on the entire universe, the Nicktoons Heroes realized that it is the end of the world. They must find a way to stop this fiery destruction and solve the mystery on what is happening here before the fireball land on Volcano Island. In order to do that, they must team up with the Old Hermit Crab and the other crabs. The game begins with SpongeBob SquarePants and Samantha "Sam" Manson exiting the catacombs beneath a mysterious funeral home. Heading through the hallway, the funeral home shakes violently, and two explosions go off; one ahead of them, one behind them. "No way!", Sam exclaims. Finding the two heroes' way through the destroyed bedroom and the foyer, SpongeBob and Sam reaches the main door to find Danny Phantom and Sandy Cheeks trying to escape. At the Mawgu's former lair on Volcano Island, now used by The Old Hermit Crab, the four heroes meet up with Jimmy, Patrick, Sandy, Timmy (with Cosmo, Wanda and Baby Poof), Squidward, Tucker and Tak. The Old Hermit tells the heroes about what is happening. As he says, the fireball that landed on the mysterious mansion is called the Fire of Chaos. It is very powerful, dangerous and deadly. It is destroying the entire universe like Bikini Bottom, Retroville, Amity Park, Dimmsdale, and Pupununu. Since our heroes don't know who is responsible for the destruction, they start with saving all of their worlds first with some wet and cold weapons. After rescuing their worlds, the heroes found out it was Jimmy's evil clone, who is getting revenge for bringing the meteor to life. So, the heroes and the crabs join together to make the snowman ultima and they defeated the meteor. Later, the Wise Old Crab said, "it was all in legend." Characters Playable Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants -'fish bowl boxing gloves' * Patrick Star -'sweat gunsarmpits' * Sandy Cheeks -'hose for an arm' * Jimmy Neutron-freeze ray * Danny Phantom -'freeze powers' * Sam Manson -'gothic ice bones' * Timmy Turner with Cosmo,Wanda and Baby Poof -'cosmo,wanda, and poof snowmen' * Tak -'cold magic/cold breath' * Tucker Foley -'ice cannon' * Squidward Tentacles -'water music notes' * snowman ultima Non Playable Characters * Old Hermit Crab' Voice Cast * Tom Kenny - Spongebob * David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star * Rickey D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley * Grey DeLisle - Sam Manson * Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles * Tara Strong - Timmy Turner, Baby Poof * Daran Norris - Cosmo * Susan Blakeslee - Wanda * Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron * Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks * Dee Bradley Baker - The Old Hermit Crab Category:fan fiction Category:fan fiction